


It’s my life.

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots, dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Younger, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omni!ray, Other, Pan!Brendon, Pan!Brendon Urie, Pan!Phil, Satan Brendon Urie, bi!Andy, bi!Dan, bi!Pete, bi!dallon, bi!mikey, bi!tyler, gay!Joe, gay!frank, group chat au, hetroflexible!patrick, pan!fluid!gerard, pan!josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the beginning there was the void. Then everything exploded creating shit. Eventually after billions of year...life was created. It was generally afterthis that most people agreed that it was a horrible idea.Then one day, while in his uni lecture Ray Toro created a groupchat for his friends. Who then added in their friends. Who then added in more friends....and it became a mess.Phan, MCR, Panic!, FOB group chat...dear god help us all. Each chapter of this will be from someone elses phone so Their contacts will change (iMessage). Also theres oc’s here cause why not. Using the South Australian School system. Sorry its so confusing.I hope you like it!Theres gonna be some Supernatural elements, and more tags will be added(Title based On Bon Jovi’s, It’s my life)





	1. The Creation of life the universe and the group chat

**Author's Note:**

> There are age gaps but instead of the huge gaps its just a year.
> 
> Gerard(19), Ray (19) and Pete(18) are the oldest in Uni, then theres Andy (17), Mikey(17), Dallon(16) and Frank (16) Joe(16), Patrick (16), Brendon (15) and Phil (16) and finally Tyler (15), Josh (15), Dan (15) and Jay (15) 
> 
> This Chapter is on Tyler’s phone so heres the contacts:
> 
> Contacts:
> 
> Dad Way: Gerad Way
> 
> Kinky Krush: Josh Dun
> 
> Momma Iero: Frank Iero
> 
> Da Way: Mikey Way
> 
> Tortilla: Ray Toro 
> 
> Beebo: Brendon Urie 
> 
> Beebo's hoe: Dallon Weekes
> 
> Fedorable: Patrick Stump
> 
> Bass bottom: Pete Wentz
> 
> Uncle Andy: Andy Hurley
> 
> Fro2: Joe Trohman 
> 
> Hobbit Hair: Daniel Howell
> 
> British tall: Phil Lester 
> 
> Also this school is next to the Uni and thats why Gerard, Ray and Pete are all here

_Tortilla_   _created_ _a_ _group_ _chat_ _with_ _you_ _and_ _twelve_ _others_.

 

_Fro2: Ok who's here? Round off_

**_You: Tyler! I am here! I think I know all of you_ **

_British Tall: I'm Phil if you don't know me. Dan is also here._

_Uncle Andy: I'm Andy and I guess I'm here_

_Beebo's Hoe: I'm here._

_Beebo: He's Dallon._

_Beebo: I'm Brendon. And here! And better than u_

_Bass Bottom: Pete and I'm here._

_**You: gasp** _

_**You: he undernames himself.** _

_**You: he is Peter Lewis Kingston the 3** _

_**You: on your knees before him!** _

_Bass bottom: fuck off Tyler_

_Momma Iero: calm down children. Also I'm Frank._

_Kinky Krush: I think everyone here knows each other?_

_Kinky Krush: do we daddy?_

_Dad Way: please never call me Daddy Again._

_Momma Iero: can I call you daddy_

_Fedorable: why did I just see Gerard walk past my class_

_Fedorable: oh.._

_Fedorable: also here. Patrick_

_Tortilla: I'm in the Library across from Dan._

_Tortilla: he has ms Bejut_

_Tortilla: he will not be answering for awhile_

_Da Way: thats Ray_

_Da Way: why did Gerard just walk into my class?_

_Da Way: OH MY GOD!_

_Beebo: WHAT_

_Da Way: so Franks watching my class_

_Da Way: and he just walked in and yelled at Frank._

_Da Way: frank is now crying._

_**You: slap him!**  _

_Da way: my teachers back and he left..._

_Da way: Someone! Frank is crying! Halp!_

_Beebo's hoe: goddammit Gerard_

_Uncle Andy: Hush Children's I will deal with your father_

_Fro2: Thank you daddy Andy!_

_Hobbit Hair: hi? People?_

_british tall: Dan how are you on here?_

_Hobbit hair: I went to the bathroom to avoid miss B..._

_Fro2: fair enough._

_Kinky Krush: Mikey hows the Frank-Gerard situ?_

_Da Way: theres the bell I’ll find you guys in a minute_

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

 


	2. New Year’s Eve you tried to kiss me so Urie slapped me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its New Year’s Eve, three weeks after the group chat was created. Brendon invites everyone over and no one knows his roommates there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR
> 
> FUCK 2018 AND SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE

_**Brendon’s phone** _

_**Contacts:** _

_**Gerard Way: DadWay** _

_**Mikey Way: Unicorn** _

_**Frank Iero: MummyIero** _

_**Ray Toro: Fro1** _

_**Dallon Weekes: Hot hoe** _

_**Tyler Joesph: Joesniff** _

_**Josh Dun: Dunwu** _

_**Pete Wentz (who I saw on School of Rock, tv, the other day): eyelined** _

_**Patrick Stump: Fedorable** _

_**Joe Trohman: Fro2** _

_**Andy Hurley: vegandad** _

_**Dan Howell: Notonfire** _

_**Phil Lester: AmazingP** _

_**Brendon’s roommate Jaiden Montgomery: Golden Snitch** _

_**Maths can suck a d** _

_**You renamed the groupchat New Years party** _

_**You** : **yo**! **Its** **New** **Years** **and** **my** **roommates** **out**. _

_**You** : **wanna** **come** **for**   **a**   **party**?_

_Not on fire: I feel like this is a trick..._

_Vegandad: you have the pool right?_

_Eyelined:I’ll bring drinks_

_Fedorable: Pete most of us r under age_

_Fro2: we’re on private property its fair game_

_Dunwu: I’ll bring us discounted pizza_

_Joesniff: Josh I can’t get discount pizza_

_Dunwu: i can._

_**You: Its not a trick.** _

_**You: my roommates chill with it** _

_**You: hopefully** _

_**You: bring the alcohol** _

_**You: my roommate won’t allow any more than one bottle of different drink** _

_DadWay: I’ll be the responsible person_

_MummyIero: noooooo!_

_Mummy Iero: i like drunk Gerard!_

_Unicorn: actually Frank Gerard doesn’t like getting drunk._

_Fro2: he tries not to drink at all_

_Mummy Iero: ok_

_AmazingP: sure Dan and I r fre_

_Dunwu: fre_

_Joesniff: fre_

_Fedorable: fre_

_Notonfire: fre_

_Hot hoe: fre_

_**You: fre** _

_Fro2: fre_

_Vegandad: fre_

_Eyelined: fre_

_MummyIero: fre_

_Fro1: fre_

_Hot hoe: fre_

_Unicorn: fre_

_Amazing P: I have been betrayed by my friends._

_Notonfire: HE JUST CALLED ME AND YELLED AT ME WHAT A LAD_

_**You: wait so who’s coming?** _

_Fedorable: sure_

_Eyelined: yeet_

_Vegandad: I’ll bring joe_

_Fro2: sounds kinky_

_Notonfire: ew_

_AmazingP: sure, we’ll come_

_Unicorn: Gerard is already going through his cupboard and trying to convince me to do my hair_

_Unicorn guess we’re coming_

_MummyIero: sure, my roommates are already throwing a party and I wasn’t invited_

_Fro1: whateves_

_Dunwu: I’m picking up Tyler_

_Hot Hoe: you know it_

_**You: sweet! I’ll get my stuff ready** _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**You: Oi! I ‘m having some friends over 2nite. Dat ok?** _

_Golden snitch: sure. If I come home early you better save me some vodka_

_**You: since wen did u drnk?** _

_Golden Snitch: since i needed it._

_Golden Snitch:welcome to my life w u bren_

_**You: k.** _

_**You: which of my friends did u find hot again?** _

 

 

_Golden Snitch: none_

_Golden Snitch: butt ur boyfren Is hot tho_

_**You: which of my friends did u find hot again?** _

_Golden Snitch: luve u 2 Bren. Cya_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Brendon’s pov_ **

“Hi!” I say, welcoming Josh and Tyler in.

“Who else is here?” Tyler asks, nervous.

“Just my dog and my roommates cat.” I say. “Bring pizza.” Josh rolls his eyes and nods. “Great. Come in. Mikey called ahead saying Gerard, Ray, Frank and him are stuck in traffic. Dallon’s asleep, Dan and Phil are bringing him. And Pete, Trick, Joe and Andy are car pooling but traffic’s a bitch.”

“Cool. You have a pool?” Josh asks. I nod.

“Need board shorts? My roommate keeps spares for guests. Theres also bikinis that we picked out.”

“Man your roommate is a perve if they’re with you.” Gerard says, walking up the stairs and onto the porch with Mikey, Ray and Frank, all with towels.

“Not to mention we’ve never met him. Does he like blow you on weekends?” Frank jokes. I take a sip of water then spit it to the side.

“Hell no! That’d be weird!” I say. Gerard, Ray, Frank and Mikey look at me confused. “Well c’mon! Its already 9! We have to be smashed in time for the New year!” I lift a bottle of Champagne my roommate got us. “And I’m planning on getting laid.”

~o0O0o~

“Cannonball!” I turn in time to see, and immediately wince away, at Dan jumping into the pool, hand in hand with Phil.

“Fuck you!” Pete, who was at the edge of the pool, yells. Patrick chuckles next to me and helps his friend with a towel. Gerard is lighting sparklers and manning the countdown.

“Oi shitbags!” Dallon yells, walking into the backyard with a half full bottle of water. “We should play a game.” He immediately gets hit in the face with a water ballon. I glance where it came from. Dan.

“Ok!” Dan yells from the pool, pushing his now curly hair back. “Truth or dare Andy?”

“Dare.” Andy says nonchalantly.

“Order me a pizza.” Dan yells.

“Really?” Andy yells back.

“Your mum.” The hobbit haired Brit says in response. Andy rolls his eyes and leaves to go order the pizza. When he comes back we’re all gathered around the pool.

“Ok. Brendon. Truth or dare?” Andy asks.

“Truth.” I smirk, surprising everyone.

“Fuck me!”

“Did you date-...seriously Dallon?” Andy asks Dallon who said the first part at the same time as him.

“Yes.” I say, winking at Dall.

“What’s your sexuality?” Phil asks.

“I’m Pan. Like a bit of everything.” I say. “Ok, truth or dare Frank.”

“Dare.” He says confidently.

“Kiss the guy you like.” Frank blushes.

“H-he...I mean She...” He stumbles. “She-she’s not here.” Gerard looks away at that comment.

Suddenly I hear the doorbell. “Probs the pizza guy. I’ll get it.” I say, grabbing Dallon’s towel off the fence. I open the door rubbing my hair. “Look how much is-“ I look up at my drenched roommate. “Your home early...”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Fucking neighbour.” I close the door as we walk towards the laundry. “Bloody Russian bloke. Said we were making to much noise and called the po. (Slang for police in my country) Bloody asshole. Nice towel.” I look down at Dallon’s towel and notice it has a heart where my crotch is.

“Fuck off.” I say.

“But yeah. Amy, Miranda, Eric and I split and bolted ‘fore the cops showed up. I caught a ride with Amy.”

“Make out?”

“Fuck you. Where’s my swimwear?” I Panic.

“You realise all my guests are hot, not straight guys and you only know Dal-.”

“Dude it’ll be fine. Ahh! Here they are. I’ve been wanting to meet them Bren. You better get back to ‘em.” I roll my eyes and chuck a towel at the basket.

“Whatever.”

~o0O0o~

**_Third person pov_ **

Brendon walks back out, shaking his head. “Just my roommate. Party was canceled.”

“He’s not bringing his friends right?” Tyler asks. Dallon laughs.

“Wait you haven’t said your roommates Ja-“ He’s cut off by a scream as a figure jumps into the deep end of the pool from a tree out the back. They surface revealing a girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, tan skin, slim figure in a bikini top and board shorts.

“Did I scare you?” She smiles. Dallon and Brendon laugh. She pulls herself onto the rim of the pool. “Sup Dal.

“Kicked out the party?” Dallon asks.

“Russian neighbour called the cops more like.” She smiles. She then sweeps herself into a curtesy. “Sup. I’m Brendon’s roommate.”

“You’re a girl?” Pete asks.

“You sure Brendon didn’t kidnap you?” Gerard asks.

“Yeah and yep. Oh my god Phil!” She turns to the black haired Brit.

“Jaiden?”

“I haven’t seen you since-“

“The elevator in London.” Phil cuts in.

“You two know each other?” Dan asks.

“Yeah. We got stuck in an elevator in London once.” Phil says.

“Right. Well Jay, these are our friends.” Dallon says, gesturing around before he and Brendon pick her up and throw her into the pool. She resurfaces, giving the middle finger, before swimming next to Phil.

“This is Pete, Trick, Afro number 2, Uncle Andy-“ Brendon is cut off my Pete throwing a water ballon at Brendon.

“I’m Pete Wentz.” The black haired guy gives a two fingered salute.

“I’m Patrick Stump.” The rounder guy gives her a wave.

“I’m Joe Trohman. This is Andy Hurley.” The two wave.

“Cool.” The girl says. “I know you. Your Gerard Way right? I saw your pic at school.” Gerard nods.

“This is my brother Mikey. His friend Ray Toro and our other friend-“

“I’m Frank Iero.” Frank cuts off.

“You already know Phil, I’m his friend Dan. Daniel Howell.” Dan swims around and offers his hand which she shakes.

“Then its just us. I’m Josh, Josh Dun and this is my friend Tyler Joesph.”

“Cool... well I’m Jaiden. Jaiden Lucille Montgomery. But everyone calls me Jay.” Jay says. “So who’s dating who cause I’m picking up some gay vibes from nearly all of you.” Dallon, Brendon, Ray, Joe and Phil laugh at that comment while everyone else blushes. “I mean aside from Dal and Bren.”

“Wait they’re dating!” Patrick yells. Jay nods.

“A month in two hours. You didn’t know?”

“We just thought they had sex occasionally.” Mikey says. Jay giggles.

“I wish it was occasionally.” She rolls her eyes and Dallon tries pushing her under, but this time she pulls the six three man in with her. “Tho for real who’s fucking who?”

“FRANK LIKES GER-“ Mikey is cut off by Frank pushing him into the water.

“Ok so thats a no.” Jay comments. “So Bren, you save me some Vodka?”

“How old are you?” Gerard asks.

“Old enough to wish I wasn’t on this planet anymore.”

“Mood.” Dan says.

~o0O0o~

Jay and Phil gently shove Gerard and Frank closer together as they stare up at the sky, waiting for the fireworks going off at a show nearby.

“10!”

“9!”

“8!”

“7!”

“6!”

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!’

“1!”

Jay and Phil shove Gerard onto Frank.

“Happy New Year!” Everyone yells. Jay grabs her roommate, kisses him before shoving him onto Dallon. Then she trips Phil into Dan’s arms. Then she runs into her room before anyone can touch her.

With everyone else Pete watches Patrick’s sweet face as he stares in awe at the fireworks. Patrick is to distracted to notice. Joe leans onto Andy’s shoulder, drinking some champagne, not noticing a pink dusting on Andy’s cheeks. Mikey and Ray are holding onto each other staring into the sky. Tyler is staring at the sky and Josh subtlety grabs his hand, Tyler doesn’t even notice. Dan is blushing as Phil lands in his arms, but its too dark to notice. Phil gets up and hugs Dan. “Happy New year Dan!” He whispers, blushing. Dan shakes a bit, blushing. Gerard and Frank meanwhile are knocked over on the grass, Gerard on top of Frank. They’re both red but its to dark to notice. A firework goes off, scaring Gerard who falls from his plank onto Frank.

“Sorry.” Gerard says, barely audible. Frank nods and shimmy’s Gerard off him and hugs him.

“‘S fine.” Frank mumbles, sitting on the grass. Gerard takes in a breath and leans on Frank’s shoulder.

“I ship it.” Jay says, looking out her window at the uncouples below. She looks up at the fireworks. “Good luck world.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t let 2019 be good and for MCR to maybe come back together


	3. A gig, a drink, a fuckton of blood

**_Phil’s phone_ **

**_Rupunzel- Gerard Way_ **

**_Emo1- Frank Iero_ **

**_Unicorn- Mikey Way_ **

**_Fro - Ray Toro_ **

**_Fedora- Patrick Stump_ **

**_Eyeliner- Pete Wentz_ **

**_Vegandad- Andy Hurley_ **

**_Joe- Joe Trohman_ **

**_Ukulele- Tyler Joesph_ **

**_Done- Josh Dun_ **

**_Beebo- Brendon Urie_ **

**_Brallon- Dallon Weekes_ **

**_Cute- Daniel Howell_ **

**_Tht1grl- Jaiden Montgomery_ **

 

**_You just added Tht1grl to the groupchat_ **

_Tht1girl: hi everyone!_

_Cute: who dis?_

_Beebo: Jay._

_Beebo: WHO ADDED HER!!!!_

_Joe: Phil did it!_

_**You: why have you betrayed me Joe? :(** _

_**Joe: silly philly** _

_Vegandad: never trust him._

_Tht1grl: random question but can anyone here play an instrument?_

_Rupunzel: Mikey and I can play guitar and piano_

_Emo1: drums guitar bass and piano_

_Fedora: guitar and piano_

_Joe: guitar_

_Joe: some drum_

_Fro: guitar and some others including strings_

_Ukulele: ukulele, guitars, basses, piano_

_Brallon: guitar and bass guitar little bit of strings_

_Unicorn: i can also do some percussion_

_Eyeliner: bass guitar, guitar and I know piano_

_Done: drums_

_Vegandad: ^^ drums_

_Beebo: where do I start_

_Tht1grl: not u_

_Tht1grl: Phil? Dan?_

_Cute: piano_

_**You: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** _

_Tht1grl: I’ll take that as a no_

_Emo1: Y_

_Tht1grl: my band has a gig at a bar_

_Tht1grl: and our back up bassist is out of town_

_Tht1grl: i play bass but he also does our piano_

_Tht1grl: which I can also play but doing that and bass at the same time is impossible_

_Cute: how long do we have to learn songs?_

_Tht1grl: sat this week_

_Tht1grl: so yeah five days_

_Tht1grl: anyone? Cause I do have other frends_

_Beebo: y can’t Zach?_

_Tht1grl: out of town_

_Brallon: i can do it._

_Tht1grl: thx_

_Tht1grl: I’ll pick u up in a hour? Dat cool?_

_Brallon: Y_

_Tht1grl: practice_

_Brallon: cool_

_**10:23 Thursday 17th January** _

_Brallon: Jesus Jay_

_Tht1grl: wot?_

_Brallon: your band mates r a pain_

_Tht1grl: tell me bout it_

_Tht1grl: but i ♥️ them_

_Rupunzel: who in band?_

_Eyeliner: anyone we know?_

_Brallon: Alex and Jack_

_Tht1grl: Alex and Jack on guitars_

_That1grl: me on bass and vocals_

_Tht1grl: Amy Shrk on drums_

_Brallon: and me on piano and bass_

_Beebo: but Jay does bass?_

_Tht1grl: not all the time_

_Tht1grl: btw i got you all passes to see us if u wanna come on sat_

 

~o0O0o~

 

 **Phil’s** **pov**

“Hey Dan!” I bounce over to the taller brown haired boy. Dan looks up at me and smirks. I wrap my arm round his shoulders and we walk into the pub. Theres a rounded stage in the centre with a piano, drum set, mic’s and some guitars. Dan begins dragging me over to a table where Mikey, Gerard, Tyler, Pete and Brendon already are. “Hey guys!”

“Hey you two.” Gerard says.

“Where’s everyone else?” Dan asks, sitting down.

“Ray and Frank are driving up with Josh, Andy and Joe. Patrick’s in the bathroom, Jay and Dal are getting ready in the staff room and you two just got here so...” Brendon says.

After another half an hour everyone else arrives and sits down. We talk for awhile till people get onto the stage. I only just recognise Dallon as he’s so tall. His hairs all spiked up and pulled over, with makeup on giving him the appearance of a puppet. He’s in a white button up that looks splattered in blood, regular jeans and high heeled boots, making him even taller than usual. I can’t see Jay and there is only three other people on stage. The girl on drums, Amy if I remember correctly, is in all black, long dark brown hair gelled back on her head but free flowing down to her waist, with distinct black eyeshadow and blood red lipstick. The two guitarists look similar to Dallon but in blood soaked black shirts and pants, also in the high heeled chunk boots. Also one of them has lights flashing around the heels? Suddenly the girl on drums starts up a beat and the other instruments soon kick in. Then from behind the piano, where we can’t see, a female voice starts singing. Jay. (Please note that I did actually write this song, its not good but you guys can say otherwise I guess...)

“I’m a ghost

Tryna drift through this house

Unseen.” I stare at Jay, I presume. She’s in chunky high heeled boots (like Eugene’s from the try guys in that one video), making her a half foot taller, a black leather jacket, red shirt with darker red splatters like blood, black jeans, and white powder covering her face making her dark red eyeshadow and black lipstick pop out.

“By either you or me.

Slipping by like mummy’s old

Satin tights.” She slides down a rail and begins balancing across a a stone barrier.

“Jesus...” Dan says. She begins walking over to us.

“Fuck! Its been so long,

Since you last hurt someone

A fucking psycho

Fucking psycho

Your a fucking psycho.” She kisses Brendon’s forehead before running onto the stage.

“Blood, blood!

Gallons of the stuff,

On your face and in my hair

Glass, glass!

Sticking in the walls and cracks

Like that bottle,

Now in your neck.” She slits her fingers across her neck and cackles.

“Man, she’s scary.” Gerard says. Patrick nods. Brendon meanwhile is transfixed on Dallon

“Pink walls,

Stained floors

Bloodshot eyes.

One more punch,

She won’t fight back

You keep telling yourself.

Wish I had lost my mind.

Now theres a noose round

ya neck

And a knife to your throat

As you try one last time.” Dallon and the other two guys begin singing this time, pushing the song out. Jay picks up her own bass and begins jamming along.

“Blood, blood!

Gallons of the stuff,

On your face and in my hair

Glass, glass!

Sticking in the walls and cracks

Like that bottle,

Now in your neck.” The beat changes to Amy tapping the rims, the guitarists just plucking a singular string, Dallon and the other guitarists stop playing entirely. Jay runs to the piano and begins playing a tune.

“Mummy left daddy dies

Me left on the side

Glass for feet,

Steel for hands,

Living like a polygram

To and from

Back and forth

Till daddy,

I’ve had enough.” She sings softly. I look over at Gerard, Ray, Mikey...well everyone except Brendon, looks terrified.

“This is normal.” Brendon says casually.

“Mummy left daddy dies

Me left on the side

Glass for feet,

Steel for hands,

Living like a polygram

To and from

Back and forth

Till daddy,

I’ve had enough.” This verse Dallon and one of the guitarist join in, bringing in a bass, guitar and backing vocals.

“Mummy left daddy dies

Me left on the side

Glass for feet,

Steel for hands,

Living like a polygram

To and from

Back and forth

Till daddy,

I’ve had enough.” Jaiden screams this verse, the rest of the bar isn’t even reacting, neither is Brendon.

“Blood, blood!

Gallons of the stuff,

On your face and in my hair

Glass, glass!

Sticking in the walls and cracks

Like that bottle,

Now in your neck.

Blood! Blood!

Mummy left daddy dies

Me left on the side

Blood! Blood!

Glass for feet,

Steel for hands,

Living like a polygram

Blood! Blood!

To and from

Back and forth

Till daddy,

I’ve had enough

I’VE HAD ENOUGH!” Jaiden screams, no music. Then she begins playing a tune on the piano, like a music box.

“Mummy left,

Daddy dies

Me at the devils side

Now he’s gone

I’m out to play

Your pretty little psycho

Today.” She licks her lips. We’re all staring, too shocked to applaud, though some of the other patrons and staff do.

“Hi everyone! My names Jay, I’m the bassist pianist and vocalist.” She does a small riff on my Bass. “Thats Ames on Drums.” Amy does a small drum roll. “We have Alex on lead guitar.” One of the guys does a riff. “And Jack on backing.” The other guitarist does a riff. “And finally we have a new guy, Dal on bass.” Dallon does a riff and winks at us. “And we’ll be your entertainment for the evening. This is a song written by Ames and its called All Loved Up.” They begin playing a different song, Amy also singing her lyrics.

~o0O0o~

“Wow...” Dan says to me as the band finishes up on stage. The two guitarists mention something about a different band and take Amy along with them. Dallon and Jaiden sit down with us.

“So, thoughts?” Jaiden asks. “And Dallon, you were amazing!”

“That was...really violent.” Josh says.

“Yeah.” Dallon nods. “That honestly surprised me.” Jaiden shrugs and kisses Brendon’s forehead before heading off to the toilets.

“Was anyone else turned on by that?” Mikey asks

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and I’ll try to update this often maybe add live action shit


End file.
